


Cursed Script ( Actor!Dean/Actor!Sam)

by JudyKaren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam took part in a horror movie and they faced many supernatural things which might threaten their lives....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Script ( Actor!Dean/Actor!Sam)

Sam was extremely tried, he lied down on the sofa and this made he feel much comfortable. The movie premiere was tiring. He did not really like dealing with the media. He felt extremely uncomfortable during the event although he had attended serval times. He turned on his laptop and logged in to Twitter. He loved using it to keep contact with his fans. He treated them like friends and family. 

On his front page, there were quite many news about Dean Winchester as usual. He did not really like that guy. Not because they are competitors but because he did not like Dean’s lifestyle and characters. Sam used to be kind to everyone…except Dean. He hated Dean depended on his rich father in order to get a success and the way he treated his job. Of course, those things wouldn't make Sam hate Dean so much. Everything started at a talk show. They were invited to Ellen Show two years ago. The atmosphere was fine at the beginning. However, Dean said Sam was a hick and boring when answering a question about their feelings towards each other. This answer really pissed Sam off. He kept implying Dean was a playboy and arrogant in the rest of the show. After that, they they never saw each other again. 

Anyway, he couldn’t block people repost news about Dean. Dean was famous in Hollywood. Although there were quite a lot scandal about this famous actor, he was supported by many people. Sam tried to ignore the news about Dean but the news was a bit attractive. It said Dean would play a role in a horror movie. Everyone knew that horror movie won’t help actor get an Oscar. That’s why Dean had never took part in this kind of movie. 

When Sam shut down the laptop, the door bell rang. He knew it was Gabriel, his manager. Only he would came to Sam’s flat at night. They were good friends and Sam did not mind Gabriel visiting him but…mid-night?

“Hey, Gabriel. What happened?”Sam asked.

“Well…Good news or bad news first?” Gabriel sat down on the sofa and started eating Sam’s chips.

“Bad one.” Sam sat next to hid friend and looked worried.

“You need to work with the Winchester.”

“Are you kidding? No.” Sam knew Dean hated him too. This was the worst suggestion he had ever heard.

“You have to do it Sam. You still remember what you two do in the show, right? You need to deal with that! By the way, I really want to know what happened between you two. He dumped you?” 

“WHAT? What the he…I just asked him to stop taking about girls and sex when we were at the backstage. Maybe he thought I picked on him. Anyway, it will be really awkward if we work together.” Sam furrowed his brow. He didn’t want to work with Dean. It will be so damn difficult to work with someone who were totally different from you. However, Dean took the job and thats mean Sam must took it. 

“You must take it,Sam. Otherwise, people will think you are stingy. “

“I understand. But I really want to know why Dean takes this job. This movie is not his cup of tea.”

“He broke up with his girlfriend who is a famous singer. It greatly affected his image. And…the main point is…his latest films did not sell well. He has no choice.” Gabriel had already finished the chips. Sam took out two bottles of beer from the refrigerator and passed one to Gabriel.

“Can I have a look of the script?”  
Gabriel passed the script to Sam. The title “Cursed Script” was written on the front page. Sam turned to the first page, and have a quick look of it. The plot was based on true story. About ten years ago, a fresh director wrote a script based on the suicidal of an actress. In fact, it was a popular ghost story in town. It talked about an actress had an affair with a director. She killed herself and their baby after she discovered the man had another lover. One year later, the director dead in a heart attack. and his girlfriend dead in a car accident. It was said that the actress had a revenge on the director and killed him. However, that movie stopped shooting after one month because of the lack of capital and the leading actor quit the show. The director left America at last with no reason. Now, this story was used again. “Cursed Script” was about the supernatural things happened during the shooting of that movie.

“Not bad. I have never act as a director before. “Sam loved this script but he still worried about handling the relationship with Dean.

“It’s gonna be fun! I am sure it can get a huge success like Dead Silence and The Conjuring! Believe me,dude. What about having a drink, I know there is a new bar nearby.” 

“No,thanks. I need some rest. When will the movie start shooting?”Sam finished his drink and started feeling so sleepy.

“The crew meeting will be held next week. Read the scrip and everything will be fine. Goodnight, Sammy.” Gabriel stood up and left. Sam lied back on the sofa and slept deeply.

After Sam confirmed his appearance in this movie, media was excited about that. Some people was looking forward to their cooperation but most of them looked down upon this film. Leading actors with tense relationship, small producing company and new director always made people feel  
bad. 

“Dean, I heard that you are going to work with Sam Wilson in a new film. What do you think about Sam?” During the Ellen Show, Dean was asked that embarrassing question. Of course, he knew it would happen.

“I’m looking forward to it. Sam is a great actor. He did great in the movie “ Sh…Shadows”. He deserves a prize.” Dean tried hard to answer it in a better way but the media twist the truth. It made Dean’s answer was like mocking Sam and did not want to work with Sam. Dean knew it would happen like that. That’s what media do,isn’t it? He was not mocking Sam but that’s true that he did not want to take that movie. He doubted Sam’s ability. He knew Sam did really well in movies but he just felt that Sam did not belong to this place. Anyway, he have to do this. The three movies that he took part in were so damn poor. He did not know what happened to him but he still needed to make a living.

TBC


End file.
